


Can't Shake My Hunger

by ChiaRoseKuro



Series: A World of One's Own [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cheating, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, No Dialogue, Prompt Fic, Smut, Songfic, Unresolved, until there is about 900 words in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiaRoseKuro/pseuds/ChiaRoseKuro
Summary: To our fucked up future,they toast aloud at the eleventy-first, and by then they’re the only customers with anywhere between three and sixty sake bottles scattered around them. The proprietor, a retired shinobi far too amused by the current proceedings, gently but firmly ushers them out.Then one thing leads to another and Sasuke’s cock is introduced to Naruto’s asshole, repeatedly.(they may not walk into it with their eyes open, but Naruto and Sasuke stitch their eyelids up with time)





	Can't Shake My Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Addiction led to depravity led to cheating, so if explicit (and often offhand) mentions to homosexual activity, very blatant cheating behaviour and unhealthy sexual relationships aren't your thing, please save yourself the trouble and press the 'back' button now. This is basically just 900+ words of sexual tension or vaguely described sexual acts, so if you're not here for that then this is really not the right fic for you.
> 
> Special thanks to Troye Sivan's _Strawberries and Cigarettes_ for introducing the notion of addiction and complacency into this fic and motivating me for the hour it took to write it up, the prompt 'do you ever think we should stop doing this?' for valiantly attempting to insert itself (and failing spectacularly in the process) and my procrastination for spurring me on. Why bother with assignments when you can write vague gay smut, right?

* * *

 

It starts like this:

Naruto’s in a bar when Sasuke walks in, five o’clock shadow plain as day and the bags beneath his eyes deeper still. He slides into the barstool beside the primary Seventh Hokage candidate, cool as you please despite having three nations after his head, and orders the most expensive bottle of sake. For a moment, Naruto stares, but then Sasuke’s pouring him a glass, and—it’s good stuff. Who’s he to turn his nose up at fare he usually doesn’t splurge on?

They clink their cups solemnly and toss it back in tandem, neither voicing what they’re toasting but not caring either way. Somewhere between the third and fourth cup, Naruto starts talking—rambling, more like—about the training Kakashi and Tsunade have seen fit to give him. _It’s necessary_ becomes _paperwork is the second coming of Kaguya_ and takes a sharp left into _I wish I could talk them **all**_ _to death_ and Sasuke nods along, a _hn_ here and an _amen_ there. Three more cups and Sasuke joins in too, starting with _nothing’s changed_ and meandering into _they don’t make criminals like they used to_ while Naruto bangs his cup and hiccups, the very picture of unwavering solidarity.

_To our fucked up future,_ they toast aloud at the eleventy-first, and by then they’re the only customers with anywhere between three and sixty sake bottles scattered around them. The proprietor, a retired shinobi far too amused by the current proceedings, gently but firmly ushers them out.

Then one thing leads to another and Sasuke’s cock is introduced to Naruto’s asshole, repeatedly. The sink is cool beneath Naruto’s hands as he hangs on for dear life, pushing back with sloppy movements that only make Sasuke moan and clutch his hips that much harder. Even without the light overhead, there’s something sharp and ethereal about the slant of Sasuke’s jaw and the flutter of his lashes, but it’s hard to concentrate when all his thoughts are a sea of more, _more you bastard put your back into it!_

_Shut **up** ,_ Sasuke hisses back, half-entranced by the play of moonlight against miles of tanned skin, and fucks into Naruto so hard that his moans grow twice as loud. It should be weird, having his rival-turned-enemy-turned-acquaintance pulling at his dick with clumsy fingers, but then there’s an electric shock racing down Naruto’s spine and all is white.

Five hours after their first cup of sake, Naruto tucks his dick back into his pants and bitches about the cum leaking out of his hole. Five seconds after that, Sasuke stops zipping up his fly to whack him across the head and bitch back about his cum-stained hand.

Seven hours later, Naruto goes on his first date with Hinata and Sasuke hares off to Suna. There is no _farewell_ , no _see you again_ —because it means nothing, it should _mean_ nothing, and they can blame it on their crazy bar tab.

And that is the end of that.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Except it isn’t, and it continues like this:

Hurried rendezvous in seedy hotel rooms and back alleys, rarely in Konoha proper and never in the same place twice. Blowjobs after too many insults, fucking after too much sake and spit swapped in the throes of passion. Before Hinata, at first, and then it becomes after her until Sakura enters the equation and the two girls are factored in.

Naruto tops when he manages to drink Sasuke under the table and it’s a disaster, as one can imagine when one’s dick is too full of alcohol to stand upright. He tries again when he’s opened up Sasuke with teeth and tongue, ass leaking so much saliva that he almost mistakes it for a pussy, but he slides his dick in and it’s tight, _too_ tight.

_Harder,_ Sasuke demands, and Naruto realizes what it’s like to have orders yelled at him in this context. **_You_** _shut up,_ he takes great pleasure in saying, but takes greater pleasure still in the way Sasuke cums as soon as Naruto finds his prostate and grinds against it for a solid minute.

It’s like comparing dick sizes, but comparatively more rewarding—when one finds something the other likes, it’s a guarantee that the other will improve it until it’s a fucking _art_. They share sweet nothings and chaste little kisses with their girlfriends-turned-fiancées-turned-wives and alternate between cursing and near-literally chewing each other out, simply because they can.

Sasuke’s almost late to his own wedding because Naruto’s just fucked his face and his lips, red and swollen, would be too conspicuous. Naruto turns up to his own with his tie crooked but nobody makes the connection to Sasuke, ruffled hair and satisfied smirk and all.

It’s slow and gentle on their wedding nights, Hinata and Sakura treated like the princesses they are. It’s fast and hard the hours later, hand-shaped bruises everywhere that prevent them from sleeping with their wives for the next week and holes so thoroughly abused that they can’t quite move right for the next two days.

Then their wives conceive within months of each other and Naruto tells Sasuke, _enough_. Says, _I have a duty to my village and my child—and you do too_.

_Okay,_ Sasuke replies, and lifts his cup to his lips.

And that is the end of that.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Mom, where is Dad going?”

“Oh, you know how it is—he’s got to take care of things so you grow up and happy and safe.”

“I know, but…”

“But?”

“…Nah, it’s nothing.”

“…Okay, sweetie, if you say so.”  
  


* * *

  
“Do you think—”

“No. Don’t think.”

“But—”

“Moron, for once in your life—shut up and _fuck_ me already.”

“So help me bastard, I’m gonna leave that cock ring on when I fuck you…!”

“Hn. I’d like to see you _try_.”

“Oh, it’s _on_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun figuring out who says what in the dialogue-only sections, because I'm not telling you who they are (though two of the four should be fairly obvious, if only for the 'pet names' used).
> 
> For further author notes and other things related to this fic or series, feel free to check out [my blog](https://chiarosekuro.wordpress.com/). I've got other writing stuff on there as well, if that piques your interest, but you're best checking out 'Can't Shake My Hunger' or 'A World of One's Own' if you want this fic/series specifically.


End file.
